


Filling Their Heavy Hearts

by orphan_account



Series: Chao's Kink Bingo [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is suffering.  Scott can't just watch anymore.  Allison is on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling Their Heavy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Volatile Times' by IAMX

At first glance, Stiles’ room seemed pretty normal. There was a bit of clutter, a few things on the ground - nothing terribly unusual for a teenager’s room. It took specific knowledge of where to look to see the signs of distress. But Scott and Allison had both been friends with Stiles long enough to know where to look. Like the way all his pen capes were bumpy and uneven, or the way the lacrosse gloves on the desk were fraying at the fingertips, or how Stiles’ nails were cut down to the beds. They were warning signs that he’d gone too far in his head again, seen a little too much at once, and that it was getting to him.

It wasn’t exactly a common thing, but it happened. Something would go wrong with the Pack, and Stiles would bury himself in the problem - become immersed in it, like he did with his research and questions. And then, when the issue was eventually solved, he wouldn’t be able to get himself out. He’d stay on high alert mode (‘hyper-vigilance’, he’d once told Scott, voice bland) and not eat or sleep and just _stress_ until something knocked him out of it.

And whenever Stiles got like that, ever since that first time at the Championship lacrosse game, it hurt Scott to see. The way his best friend got so pale, except for the dark shapes under his eyes, or the way he seemed so worn through... He hated it. He hated to see it, hated that Stiles went through it, and hated that things kept _doing_ this to him, and Scott couldn’t stop it.

So when, once the latest crisis had been averted and Allison and he were in Stiles’ room for a study session, he was starting to get twitchy. The signs were everywhere, and Scott had no idea how to fix this. The bad times, Stiles would just keep going and going until he hit his limit and collapse, and that just couldn’t keep _happening_.

Which meant that Scott was at his limit, and he could tell by Allison’s pursed lips and tense shoulders that she was following the same line of thought. The only one who didn’t seem to be thinking that way was Stiles, who was still droning on about European History.

When he hit a pause in his explanation, Stiles ducked his head to scribble something down. At the same time, he bit down hard on his lip, looking like he didn’t notice the pain. He started to nibble, working the flesh, and it quickly went red and angry looking under the attack.

And that was it. Scott hit his limit for what he could just sit and _watch_ , so he did the first thing that came to mind.

Snagging the front of Stiles’ shirt, Scott yanked him forward until their lips could meet, forcing him to let go and stop abusing his mouth that way.

Stiles went completely still for the first time in a long while, and behind him he heard Allison gasp in shock. Stunned with himself, Scott backed off. Immediately, one of Stiles’ hands came up to cover his mouth, and Scott could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

For a long second there was silence, and then Stiles dropped his hand and closed his book. “Um, feeling like explaining that?”

Hyper aware of both their gazes, Scott shrugged and looked down at his hands rather than either of them. “Sorry! I, ah... you were hurting yourself, and I wanted it to stop.”

Brows furrowing, Stiles tilted his head like he wasn’t sure what Scott was talking about. Then his fingers came up to his mouth again, feeling the reddened and probably sore skin below his lower lip, and blinked in surprise. So he hadn’t known, right. “Okay,” he murmured, drawing out the word. “So, I don’t see how that led to... that. Um...” His eyes tracked guilty too Allison, who’s own expression had cleared into something thoughtful.

Shrugging again, this time more violently, Scott picked at Stiles’ comforter. “I don’t know! It was just... you were hurting and I wanted to make it better and I- It was just a reflex, I guess.”

Stiles sputtered a little at him, apparently not finding that answer satisfying, but Allison was nodding slowly. Cringing a little, he hoped he hadn’t ruined anything with her. It wasn’t the same thing! It was just...

Yeah, okay, he didn’t really have an explanation. Or, not the words for one, anyway.

But apparently he didn’t need one, because suddenly Allison pushed forward and pressed her lips to Stiles as well. Theirs lasted for longer, and Scott felt his own mouth fall open. It was surprising, but more than that... well, it was kinda hot, to be honest.

Which was really surprising. Normally he felt terrible whenever a guy was paying too much attention to Allison - even Jackson, who was Pack, made him bristle. But Stiles was different. Stiles was... he wasn’t a threat. More than that, he was _his_. His best friend, the guy who was always in his corner. And that apparently made him a non-threat. So completely with Scott that the wolf in him didn’t see him as an outsider trying to get in on his territory.

It was all completely stupid, but that was instinct for you.

They finally pulled apart, Allison’s expression was determined and Stiles’ was... his was weak. Almost watery, and Scott wanted to curl around him until he felt better. “Does it help?” She asked quietly. There was a long pause, and then Stiles gave a stuttered nod. “Okay.” Quirking her fingers in a signal for Scott to come closer, she waited until they were on either side of Stiles, before leaning in for another kiss.

This time it was no less attractive, and Scott leaned against Stiles and simply watched. His friend leaned into the touch at once, like he was craving the comfort, and so Scott wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and then Allison’s, like he was snuggling them all together. After a moment, his girlfriend pulled away again, gently pushing Stiles’ head toward Scott. 

Their mouths fit together surprisingly well, considering that Scott had never really thought of his friend this way before. It was soft and sweet, and Stiles was pressing up with an eagerness and inexperience that was kind of endearing. After a few minutes of that it was only natural for Scott to move closer, even if they were nearly flush, and to lick at his best friend’s mouth until his lips opened and he could taste inside. Stiles sucked on his tongue, giving a sigh that was almost dreamy, and relaxed so quickly it was like he’d gone limp.

After a few minutes, Scott felt fingers press in against the seam of their lips, and after a moment they slipped in past his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. He pulled away in surprise and saw Allison watching them with heated eyes. Giving her a little smile, which she returned with a soft one of her own, he turned to watch Stiles blink in startled realization, before relaxing into Allison. Scott could see the shape of Stiles’ tongue lapping at her fingers, and the visual made him shiver.

Resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder, he watched them both with dark eyes, the inevitable question rising in him. “How far?”

Allison’s brows jumped, and she removed her fingers so Stiles could reply. He made a noise like a _whimper_ , desperate and needy, and Scott pressed little kisses up his throat because how could he not? Like this, he could feel Stiles swallow with his lips, and looked up through his lashes to watch his face.

“How far am I allowed?” He answered, voice quiet and honest, and Allison’s eyes darted to meet Scott’s. He kept his face neutral, eyebrows raising in question. It was up to her. He was fine with it. More than, if he was completely honest.

In answer, Allison pulled off her shirt, the gesture completely sure. Stiles’ mouth fell open, but Scott just smiled into his neck, letting his own hand slide away from her and up Stiles’ shirt. After a moment of twisting, she slipped off her bra, revealing her breasts in all their glory. Hooking a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck, careful not to disrupt Scott, she pulled him down until his mouth was level with her nipples.

After a second of hesitation, Stiles licked over one, testing the waters. Allison shuddered lightly, and her hand petted lightly on his neck in encouragement. Smiling softly, he dipped forward a little and wrapped his lips around her nipple in the same way he had her finger.

It was uncomfortable to bend over sideways with him, so Scott pulled away and moved behind him, running his hands soothingly over Stiles’ back. He could feel muscles loosen in his wake, so he repeated it, petting him in long strokes. Since Stiles was bent over, it was easy to go up on his knees and kiss Allison over his head. After a long, passionate kiss that he couldn’t help seeing her topless and turned on, Scott gave her a little peck on the corner of her mouth in thanks. She certainly didn’t have to do this. But she just rolled her eyes and went in for another kiss, telling him exactly how fine she was with it.

Eventually Stiles switched to the other nipple, his hand drifting down to rest naturally on the curve of her hip, and Allison gave a slow, hot smile that Scott recognized. Hitching her hips up, she reached below her skirt and pulled off her panties. Both he and Stiles paused, watching the cloth as it fell over the side of the bed. Then she pulled up her skirt enough that they could both see to the top of her thighs. “Do you want this?” She asked, voice was remarkably calm - she only sounded curious.

Rather than answer, Stiles dropped down to his stomach, chest pressed to the mattress and ass still resting on his bent legs. Placing a hand on either of Allison’s thighs, he pushed the skirt up the rest of the way. After a moment of observation, head tilted in that way it did when he had a new piece of information to understand, he started to lick.

Scott could tell by the awkward angle and stuttering rhythm that Stiles didn’t really know what he was doing. A couple of times, Allison squirmed, lips twisting, and she murmured some suggestion to him or another. But eventually he hit his stride and then he seemed completely in his element. Allison let out a low, soft moan, hands scraping through his buzz cut. That seemed to provoke something in him, because he pressed his face in a little closer to her and started to move faster, and the noises got louder and wetter and oh, fuck.

Unable to hold off, Scott yanked down his pants and boxers and spat into his hand, quietly as he could. Then he wrapped his hand around himself and started to pump. He was already ridiculously hard from just watching them, and even his hand was enough to make him want to groan.

Allison’s eyes snapped to him, gaze pleased, but then they darted to Stiles and back. For a second, Scott just stared back, not sure what she wanted, but then he got it. Using his other hand, he palmed Stiles’ ass (he actually had a really nice one, now that Scott was paying attention) and then pushed it up a little. Stiles got the message and raised it up, legs spreading naturally to keep his balance.

Reaching around and under, Scott wrapped his other hand and Stiles’ cock. It was odd, to hold another guy’s dick, but not they weren’t that different when it came down to it. Letting the moment pass, Scott pumped Stiles in time to his own strokes, making him moan, which made Allison moan.

After that it devolved pretty quickly. Stiles came first, moaning low and long into Allison. The sensation sent her over the edge, shuddering and flushed. With the two of them panting and sated and pretty and _his_ , Scott was able to find his own release, spilling into his hand before joining the sticky, sleepy cuddle they had fallen into.

For a long moment there was just silence as they all came down, and then Stiles opened his eyes, gaze darting between both of them. “So I’m guessing this was just one of those one time things?”

Unable to help himself, not right after coming and as blissed as he was, Scott gave a low, displeased rumble not unlike a growl, and Allison giggled and pet his head to calm him. “What he’s _trying_ to say is that we can do this whenever you need it. And I agree.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open, and then he licked his lips and nodded, clearly processing. “And if I need it a lot?”

Grinning, Scott reached over to run his thumb over Stiles’ lips, and his smile grew wider when he licked it. “Then we’ll do this a lot. Might even make it a thing.”

Giving a little smile of his own, Stiles kissed the thumb one more time before snuggling closer to Allison. “If that’s okay, I’d like that.”

“Then it’s a thing.” Allison declared easily. “And you know what else is a thing? Napping.” With that she stretched out, and wrapped an arm around either of them on the way down. “So shush.”

And there wasn’t really anything else to say anyway, so Scott let himself drift off, nuzzled against his girlfriend and cupping the face of his best friend. And, really, he was pretty sure that was the way things should be. He just hadn’t known it.


End file.
